wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Theory
Magical Theory and various rudiments of magic are taught to the player throughout the game. Inside the stories, from time to time, you will be asked questions based on magical principals, incantations as well as other random facts. For the Spells list check the Magic Spells Compendium. Overview Magic is found literally everywhere in all subjects, born with a being, passed through genes or cast in a object, the ambient as a whole depend on magic, the weather, fauna and flora are highly affected by it. As magic gets used with time, some countries contain more because of the conservation and care for it's magic.Wizardess Heart. Joel Crawford's route. Retrieved on May 22, 2019.Wizardess Heart. Leon's route. Retrieved on May 22, 2019. Magic properties receive many classified depending on the topic: elements (air, earth, fire and water), essence (light and dark), their functions (e.g. offensive and healing magics) etc.Wizardess Heart. Vincent Knight's route. Retrieved on May 22, 2019. There are many ways to cast magic, it can use tools/items such as wand, magic circles, magical objects, plants, gems etc, followed or not by words in incantation, singing, speaking, with hand signs or even solely by will power. Properties Elemental Magic Fire, wind, water and earth can be summon into various forms - a ball, a shield, chains, arrows, etc - or also to accomplish various other tasks. Light Magic Light Magic is associated with healing and protection. Dark Magic Dark Magic is the opposite of Light Magic, associated with death and curses. Practice of dark magic is prohibited at the Academy and in Gedonelune. Recovery Magic Recovery magic enables one to heal or recover their well-being. These spells commonly consist of wind, water, wood, and light elements. Casting From A to Z Contract Can be used to form a contract between two beings, often involving an exchange of some sort. It is unclear how contracts are broken. Charm Charms are an entry level form of Curse Magic. For a charm to work it takes an object, an action and a spell to tie them together. Without all three of those elements, it won’t succeed. Charms also don’t give strong results, thus making people believe they don’t do anything at all.Wizardess Heart. Klaus's route 2. Retrieved on March 15, 2018. Most charm spells are quite old and have been handed down through generations. Before Season 6 charms were said to be practice or expressions believed to have magic power but not yet/properly proved. Curse To cast a curse magic it will always need a compensation from the wizard (e.g. hair, nail, etc), some curses require further sacrifices like a being's life. In Luca's route, Schuyler mentions that curses are like "contract with the devil," part of the curse will always fall back in the one who cast it, and depending on the degree falling in its whole family and lineage.Wizardess Heart. Luca Orlem's route. Retrieved on May 22, 2019.Wizardess Heart. Caesar Raphael's route. Retrieved on May 22, 2019. Incantation Generally, magic spells are cast by channeling one's magical power through a wand while reciting an incantation. The words are loosely based off of Latin. The wizard must maintain focus through the spell to channel the magic correctly; otherwise the spell may fail, either not triggering at all or potentially turning into a different spell altogether. Too much magical power will result in a spell that is too powerful and out of control. The same spells can be used with various ways of saying the incantations, for example, more advanced wizards would not need to say, "O great wind, become a blade! 'Acies Ventos'!" instead, they can use the shortened form: "Acies Ventos". Magical Items :Main Article: Magical Items Items such as plants, gems or parts of magical creatures like unicorn's horn. Their magic comes from within itself, not from wizards, but can be harnessed by them in potions, magical cooking, etc. Healing is a common properties between magical items. Magical Tools :Main Article: Magical Tools Objects infused with magic from a wizard. Magical tools generally have one task they can do, such as showing a person's true self and/or feelings, altering one's appearance in order to look like another person, or even turning oneself transparent. However, the power of the tool can never exceed the power of the wizard that created it. Magical tools do not necessarily require an incantation, but may need a compensation in order to be safe to use. Magical Cooking :Main Article: Magical Cooking By seasoning dishes with magical spices, magical effects can be added to the dish. While magical cooking is mostly used for people to be in good health, it can be used for more fun purposes as well, such as making a person float or changing someone's voice into a completely different one. Onmyo-Justu Hinomoto magic is know as Onmyo-justu, and is an entirely different system from Gedonelune's Magic Spells. The spells are casts by tracing Hinomoto characters in the air with hand-signs, occasionally utilizing magic circles or ofuda (talismans). A wand is not need, nor is need to physically speak, giving Hinomoto spells an advantage in certain situations such as underwater. Practical Magic Practical magic spells are used to accomplish various everyday tasks - such as conjuring items, duplicating items, or conjuring an image in some kind of medium. Primitive magic Blasts of pure magic that are channeled through words or extreme emotion, sometimes activated in times of distress. According to Schuyler, every wizard can activate some weak form of primitive magic, but it is stronger with some more than others. Potions Potions can be used in a variety of ways, such as reversing the effects of a spell or curing illnesses. Certain potions, like those filed under the "magical potion pharmaceutics" category, can be used by people that do not have magical abilities. Spellsinging A rare talent that very few wizards possess, as it requires not only magical but also musical talent. Spellsingers have the ability to channel magical flows through song, and thus can cast without a wand. According to Luca, spellsingers only appear once every few decades. In the Princess of Crystal trilogy, it is revealed that the first spellsinger was a fairy who shared the magical ability to humans. It is not know if the spells lyrics are shown in their complete version for reticence is used between the phrases. Spatial Magic Spatial magic involves the use of magical diagrams in order to organize and direct flows of magical power. Barrier spells are one of the most common practical applications of spatial magic. Summoning Summoning is a form of magic that uses a magic circle in order to summon a magical creature. Two requirements are needed for a successful summoning: for the power of the wizard to be equal to or greater than that of the creature they are summoning; and for a perfectly drawn magic circle. Summoned creatures are different than familiars, as the summoned creatures only work for the wizard during the summoning time. Soul-giving" magic Magic that can be used to give inanimate objects emotions, or a "soul". Objects with souls given to them cannot feel pain, but can move around on their own and can possibly speak. "Soul-giving" magic is very advanced magic, and is often difficult to cast. The MC in the game is shown to have a strange knack for this magic, often causing things to come to life with her spells, though it is not understood how she does so. Time magic The magic to control time with spells, including time travel. A generally higher level magic, potential practitioners first manifest this ability through prophetic dreaming. Limits Compensations Some spells need a sacrifice in order to work well on living beings. However, this limit does not extend to inorganic items, with or without a soul. For example, complicated, higher-level magic may need a sacrifice from the target to work as an insurance, such as their voice or another sense. Once the spell is broken, the user will normally regain they gave up. Sacrifices can reduce the damage done by a spell or lighten the burden on the target. The sacrifice must come from the target's body. Typically used sacrifices include:The target's voice, Blood, Nails, Hair. Category:Magic Spells